


On My Way

by Willow124



Series: Songfics: Eli Young Band songs [4]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Episode s05e08 The Broken Wing Job, F/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-29
Updated: 2012-09-29
Packaged: 2017-11-15 07:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/524473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willow124/pseuds/Willow124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eliot and Hardison are trying to get back to the pub after their trip in "The Broken Wing Job."<br/>Based on the song "On My Way."</p>
            </blockquote>





	On My Way

            Eliot and Hardison couldn’t wait to get back to the pub. Both of them had loved being in Japan, especially Hardison, but they didn’t like taking a job without Parker. In Eliot’s words, it was weird. They also didn’t like leaving Parker alone when she was hurt; there was no telling the trouble she had gotten into even with a baby-sitter. Eliot was really wishing for that gadget of Hardison that changes red lights right now, and Hardison was kicking himself for not having it with him. The two were going crazy. The only times they got to talk to Parker was when she was calling them to ask stuff, and the questions were just random enough to be more than just Parker-level crazy.

 

            **Red light traffic is standing still, keeping me from you**

**Tough days always in this town but this one will soon be through**

**Cause right around the bend on the porch step by the drive**

**There’s an angel out there waitin’ who’ll bring me back to life**

**She saves me, all of my crazy**

 

            Not only were they going crazy, but it seemed like the job was crazier without the crazy one. She’s like a good luck charm sometimes, and even Nate and Sophie noticed that things didn’t go very smooth this time (they were trying to do some sort of couples’ thing and weren’t paying as much attention as usual to the younger members of the team. Usually, the younger three can fix their own messes on the job, but with one of them missing….)

 

            **Like a heads up penny on the ground, she’ll be shining**

**Yeah, with every little laugh and look, she gets me believing**

**There ain’t a worry in my world that won’t start fading**

**When she’s next to me, so I need to be on my way**

 

            Why won’t this light change? Eliot and Hardison were in an old truck that Eliot was fixing up. He refused to leave one of his good cars at the airport, so now they’re sitting in a rusty old truck that Hardison could barely tell the make of. Nate and Sophie had taken a cab to Nate’s new place (although “their new place” would probably be more correct) to get new clothes, and at this rate, they’ll get there about the same time as the boys. If only the light would change already!

 

            **Red to green and finally I’m moving again**

**Faster than this bag of bolts should be traveling**

**Up ahead, I see her hand waving in the air**

**Faded cut back denim, tangled auburn hair**

**She opens up the door to all I want and more**

**Like a heads up penny on the ground, she’ll be shining**

**Yeah, with every little laugh and look, she gets me believing**

**There ain’t a worry in my world that won’t start fading**

**When she’s next to me, so I need to be on my way**

 

            Finally, they could go. Eliot was driving faster than was probably safe, but he knew how much the truck could take. Hardison, of course, was almost hanging onto the “oh crap!” handle for dear life (almost. He was used to Parker’s driving after all.) While they both wished that their girl would be waiting at the door for them, they knew that with a torn ACL, that wasn’t going to happen. She might have incredibly good luck, but not even she could magically get better from an injury like that in a few days. The boys might have to make Nate give them some time off. The only good luck they had on this case was the fact that no one got seriously hurt. They made it to the pub just as Nate and Sophie were getting out of their cab. When they all got into the office, Parker was talking to the waitress that was asked to help her. She was obviously happy, which means that something happened, and it wasn’t something about a movie. The guys could see the bullet holes in the walls just as well as Nate could. It’s going to be an interesting night of swapping stories, just like the one and only time they tried to force Nate to socialize.

 

            **She can’t sit still for the thrill of the night that’s coming on**

**It’s only a matter of time ‘til my troubles are gone, yeah**

**Like a heads up penny lying on the ground, she’ll be shining**

**Yeah, with every little laugh and look, she gets me believing**

**There ain’t a worry in my world that won’t start fading**

**When she’s next to me, oh can’t you see**

**I’m on my way**

**Oh, I’m on my way**

**To my heads up penny**

**To my heads up penny**

 

            The boys finished assessing the damage and moved to sit next to Parker. As they swapped stories, their worries about her safety faded. They had worried that her attitude when they left would stay, but she had obviously had a good time while they were gone. Now, maybe she’ll let them hover until she’s back on her feet.


End file.
